Team Zero Vs Team Galactic Ch 1
by cyrusdoom
Summary: The story of team meeting team, Team Zero Vs. Team Galactic is a story of a team hidden in world like no other. These team members are very odd creatures, sent on a mission to spy, that ends up in a risky war of the realm of Pokemon and Moon Star Creek.


Team Zero vs. Team Galactic (Chapter 1)

The land of the Intertwined beast, a world of halves. A team of mischievous teens and their leader, Master Doxo Sheo. Moon Star Creak is a land of peace, but an evil presents has found its secrets… Because of a trader!

"We are Team Zero!" Skellrose shouted. "Hey, don't yell we still need Skell and Lupen."

"Heh, it might take them a while" Lexo said in annoyance

"Oh shut it, were here! You always start the meeting early and then blame us for it!" Skell snarled. "Then get ready. This mission is important and I hope you all understand that!"

" yes sir Master Doxo"

"Good… Let's begin." The strange creatures looked to the screen and studied the map of Anex, the multiverce of all anime. "A new world has been discovered so I want you to investigate it. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

The team gathered the necessary equipment for the trip into the new world. Master Doxo was looking in to some papers to get some background knowledge. "The world of Pokemon... you all will investigate the region they call Sihonoh, but that's all I can give you for now. You as a team will find more info on this world and report it back to me."

"Yes sir!" The team opened the transport portal, and stared into it. "I don't know guys. I know we've done this many times with other worlds, but something is giving me a bad vibe." Zecon said in a puzzled way. "Oh it's okay." Lupen said in a comforting way. Team Zero then took lead into this new world. They felt the crisp, cool, freedom filled are as they entered. "Wow!" Skellrose yelled "it's so beautiful"

"Hey! Look what I found! It's a card with a weird symbol on it." Skell shouted. "Really? Let me see that." Zecon looked at the card and studied it with great detail. "I never seen anything like this before."

The team scouted the rest of the town, but the only thing going on was the battles among creepy beasts called Pokemon. A man walked out of a building with a breath case wearing some ridicules clothing. "Hey look at space Captain over there." Skell said with a snicker. "Ugh! There's that bad feeling again... I don't like it."

" Zecon what's wrong?"

"I just don't know… Skellrose get back here don't follow him!" Zecon shouted to Skellrose half way down the street. "Come on on guys let's follow him. Anyone with a weird clothing style like that has to be up to something." The team refused at first, but had to keep the team together. So the only choice was to fallow the man and Skellrose.

The team finally caught up with Skellrose. They then brought their attention to the looming building that the man walked into. "The man went in there what do we do?" Zecon hit Skellrose on the head with her bag. "Dill weed! Don't ever run off like that again! We have to stay together."

"I know that's what Master said but a big group like us will only draw attention of the unwanted, so our best bet will be to go inside and split up."

"Okay. sounds like a plan. We should meet up back at the field we arrived in." The team agreed and crept inside unseen. Skellrose took the vents, Loxonius took a hallway, and the others took a hallway as well. Skellrose cut through the vent with his mega claw and found himself in a kitchen. "Cool! A small snack won't hurt." Skellrose opened the fridge and found a case of cookies with a lid that read: SATURN'S COKKIES DON'T TOUCH, ESPECILLY JUPITOR! "Well… I don't think they will know" Skellrose started to open the lid and chow on the cookies. The door opened behind Skellrose, and footsteps came up behind him. "What do you think you are doing? I was supposed to steal Saturn's cookies!"Skellrose turned around to face the human and snickered. "Wow an actual human...With Purple hair too!"

"A Pokemon with Telepathy, but you don't look like a Pokemon."

"what's a Pokemon?"

"So you're not a Pokemon, then what are you?" Skellrose could not give info about him or where he came from, so he threw a smoke ball on the floor and disappeared.

Luxonius and his speed almost sent him on a collision course with the man from before. "Jesus nuggets that was close!" Luxonius turned on to an oncoming hall and used his scarf to grab hold of a pole in the hall. The man turned around, but was too late; Luxonius was gone from the man's field of vision. " Where am I? Oh? Looks like I got company."

"Oh heavens! What was that?"

"Crap!" The old man's yelling caused the man from the hall to emerge into the room. "Charon if I may ask why you are yelling?"

"Well I saw this weird looking creature with a scarf, claws, and long ears."

"Charon...Ha! Did my Weavile startle you or something?" The man began to smirk at Charon's confusing look. "No sir. It was way more weird than any Pokemon I have seen. This creature was unreal!"

"Okay. So your telling me if I look under this desk I will find a 'weird' looking creature?" Charon sensed the sarcasm in his leaders voice. "Fine. I will finish my preparations for today Cyrus sir." The old man walked to his computer and began to open a program, however, the younger man stayed in the room watching the older man on his computer. "Are you almost finished with the data Charon?"

"Sir, I have just a little ways to go before completion with Project Red Chain2" Luxonius thought to himself. 'Two? did something go wrong with the first one?'

"Listen Cyrus sir, I know you want to restart our lost mission once again, but don't you think the people of Sihnnoh will find us and bring us back to prison?"

"No worries on that behalf. I took care of the troublesome children when I came back. They will never think to look here." The man began to laugh. Luxonius thought, 'so. They got their boss to help them break out of jail? Okay, but...Where did that younger man go? He said when he got back...Back from where or what?'

Zecon hid against a wall to listen to a conversation going on in the lounge. "I knew it! Cyrus really did come back for us. Oh Saturn isn't this great? A man with cat ear styled hair looked at the red haired woman with a blank yet upset expression. "...I guess..."

"Why can't you be happy like the rest of us Saturn?" Saturn looked out the window. "Mars do you even remember what the boss said when we were on Spear Pillar before he almost committed suicide?"

"Uh...No I don't really remember." Saturn knew that Mars was blinded by her leaders lies and he just didn't care anymore. "Whatever Mars. Go play 'fairytale' with the boss. I just don't care what you do anymore. Saturn walked out of the room pissed off at the fact that he was losing Mars to a sociopath. "Oh Saturn. One day you will see Cyrus is the person we have been looking for." Zecon felt bad for both the two, but a mission was on hand and it had to be done. "Cyrus? I wonder who he is and what he said that upset that Saturn guy so much enough to hate him." Zecon jumped out of the nearest window and ran towards the meeting zone. "Where are the others?" she pulled out her ear piece. "Report! Luxonius, skell, Skellrose, Lupen, Lexo. Do you copy?" A response only from the rest, but Luxonius did not answer. "Well, have you guys seen Luxonius?"

"No Zecon, have you?

"No...I'm worried."

"what if he's been captured, what will we do?" Little did any of the other team members know that all the signals from the ear piece reached Luxonius's as well.

Luxonius was already in a bad situation being trapped in a room with two people and the last thing he needed was to be caught. "Cyrus sir?"

"Yes, Charon." The old man looked confused. "Do you hear a muffling sound?"

"Hmm? A little, I suppose." The young man got up from his chair and began observing the room. "I hear it yet there is no sight to what I'm hearing. Perhaps it is the computer." The old man looked at the younger man. "No. It sounds like actual Human language, English to be precise." The younger mans interest began to peek. "Very well, let us listen, shall we?" Luxonius became frantic, so he began to whisper into the mic. "Guys stop. They will hear the noise. I can't talk now, but I will get out. Don't worry." The young man walked up to the desk and stood there for a what felt like a long second to Luxonius. "Charon, I don't hear anything now... Well then, I guess we can get back to our work." Luxonius felt like every ounce of his blood was surging in his body, his heart racing with a speed he never felt before. He began to think. 'It cant be! Me Luxonius scared of something like this, but how!' Under the desk he closed his eyes and let out a small, unexpected noise from his mouth. "What the?" The old man looked at the desk with a concerned look. "Whats going on here?" Luxonius took a round looking object out of his scarf. "I cant believe I forgot this was wrapped up in my scarf. Here goes!" Luxonius threw the round looking object at the men. "Now!" Luxonius's eyes turned to a green looking color. He then darted to the computer the men were at and grabbed the flash drive connected to the computer. "Damn! I can't see a blasted thing!"

"You stupid Humans act like you never seen a smoke bomb! Hahaha, but don't worry it will clear up just in time for me to get away!" Luxonius walked out of the computer room and escaped the building unseen. "well at lest I made it out... I still can accept the fact I was that scared."

The whole team finally made it to the field. "What happened to you in there Luxonius"

"I was trapped in a room with two Humans. Luckily I had a smoke bomb stashed in my scarf to use as an escape, however, I did manage to retrieve an item from the room." Luxonius pulled out the flash drive from his scarf to show the team. "See. This is what I escaped with." The team opened a portal and left the world of Pokemon with one thought on each team members mind... Who are these new team members Doxo spoke of and what was on that flash drive?


End file.
